Somethings Changed
by hogwartslivy
Summary: "Prongs, I dare you to...kiss...Evans" We had been sitting next to each other for a good three hours and he hadn't said a word about going to Hogsmead with him or taking a stroll around the lake with him. He hadn't asked me out yet and I was upset? Angry? Confused?


"Lily!" I turned to see Mary and Alice running towards me. They're my best friends, I have no idea what I would do without them.

"Mary, Alice! Omgsh, I missed you guys so much!" We hugged each other smiling and giggling. A whole summer without each other was way too long!

"Oh Lily I knew you'd make head girl! Do you know who got the head boy position?" Alice asked me, trying to catch my eye.

"Nope, I wasn't told. Where's Frank then?" Frank Longbottom was Alice's longtime boyfriend. They've been dating for about three years now and everyone knew that were going to end up married, it's only a matter of when Frank bucks up and asks her.

"I was with him when I saw you actually, we were talking to James and Sirius" She looked down to the ground when she mentioned James name. Great, my year hasn't even started and Potter is already around.

"Great. Is Potter's head still bigger than a hot air ballon then?" I said smiling at them. Mary coughed to cover up her laugh her eyes looking towards something that was behind me.

"Now Now Evans, don't be so mean. We wouldn't want to start the year with a detention would we?" I knew straight away that the voice belonged to Potter.

"How do you expect to give me detention -" as I turned around my stomach did a flip but i pushed it aside as I saw the gleaming Head Boy badge pinned to his robes, "You? Dumbledore made you head boy?"

"You look surprised Evans, had a good summer then?" I didn't reply. Turning to roll my eyes at Mary and Alice, I started to make my way to the prefects compartment so we can hand out the patrol timetable, "Come on Evans don't hate me. Can we try a new thing this year where you don't hate me, become my friend and then, hopefully, we fall in love?" the same Potter but with a new badge.

"oh please, Potter do me a favour a deflate that abnormally large head of yours before it explodes everywhere!" I scoffed at him.

"You can't resist forever Evans, you know you want me, you just don't know you know it" he had that stupid smirk on again.

"okay James, you keep telling yourself that. Why don't you find a mirror to look into while I go and tell the prefects what they do" I continued towards the compartment. As I opened the door I turned to ask James a question about how he got head boy when I saw him standing in the same spot that we were just in.

"OI POTTER! What on earth are you doing? Are you seriously considering skipping out on your duties?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He started to walk towards me, his eyes locked on mine. I felt really uncomfortable under his gaze, suddenly feeling the hotness of my cheeks I realised something...I WAS BLUSHING! I was blushing at James, he was so going to get the wrong idea. I looked away from gaze, instead fixing my eyes on something just visible over his shoulder.

"You called me James" What? I did not call him that. Wait, omgsh, I did. Ever since I saw him I'd been calling him James in my head.

"I-I didn't...I mean, yeah that's your name right?" I tried to cover up my stammer but I don't think it worked on him.

"and your blushing at me now. You called me James, which you never do, and your blushing at me, which you never do and I think it's very cute by the way, and your now avoiding my eyes!" Shit. What the hell was happening to me. I needed to get out of here and be around other people.

"okay, so I'm blushing. Big deal now? Come on, we have to get these done, then you can go back to your friends and I can go back to mine." I turned again and went through the doorway to find all the prefects, old and new, ready to be given instructions.

"How was duties with Potter then?" Mary asked as I walked into their compartment. First things noticed was that all the other Marauders, as well as Frank, we're there.

"Fine" I looked towards Sirius, "Your brother was made Slytherin prefect by the way"

"Great" I could hear the sarcasm dripping in his voice but I choose to ignore it because that is when Ja- I mean Potter walked into the compartment. I quickly took my seat but unfortunate enough for me, I swear I have so much bad luck, Potter takes the empty seat next to me.

"Trying to avoid me Evans?" Argh. He. Is. Disgusting.

"No" I rolled my eyes.

"Sure"

"Please deflate your head _Potter"_

_"_Not friendly are we?" I sneaked a glance at his face to see that he had the most annoying smirk on his face. He caught my eyes, I couldn't look away. What the hell was happening to me! Sure, he might have filled out over the holidays. Built up the muscles on his shoulders and, I'm only guessing here, probably has a rock hard chest by now. Omg. I didn't say that. I am NOT thinking about Potter's chest right now. I'm not really.

"Um..." both James' and mines head snapped up too look at our friends who were all looking at us, besides Frank and Alice who were making out and probably making everyone else in the compartment sick but that's another story. I realised that we were really close, my head was tilted towards his our foreheads were all most touching and the fact we were looking into each others eyes didn't help the situation.

"What?" I snapped.

"Easy Evans. As I was saying before..._that..._we should play truth or dare, you know to pass that time till we get to Hogwarts" Sirius had his stupid smirk on his face and funny enough he was looking at James.

"Don't you think we're a little old to play truth or dare?" I hoped not looking at James although Mary looked a little to eggar to play. I knew she had her eye on Sirius but I didn't think she'd be that desperate to play a child's games.

"Course not Evans, we act like children all the time" James, I mean Potter, was smirking...wait he wasn't smirking...he was actually smiling. The smile reached his eyes, the hazel twinkling looking down at me.

"Fine, but no breaking school rules" Stupid Potter.

"Okay, so you've had me stun Avery, pour shampoo on Severus' head and tell off Bellatrix for her awful hair what could you possibly dare me do now?" James was smirking at Sirius. You could tell Sirius was trying to think of something that James wouldn't do but was having a lot of trouble. Turns out that the Marauders had as much guts as each other because Sirius was yet to find something James wouldn't do.

"Prongs, I dare you to...kiss...Evans" I felt my jaw drop. The entire compartment was completely silent, nobody talked, nobody even breathed. Frank and Alice stopped whatever they were doing in their corner to look at us. I felt the blood rush to my face. Shit. He wouldn't, would he? No secret that Potter liked me, and to be honest we had become friends at the end of last year but I still didn't like the way he would ask me out as soon as we saw each other after the summer. Something was different though, he hadn't asked me out yet. We had been sitting next to each other for a good three hours and he hadn't said a word about going to Hogsmead with him or taking a stroll around the lake with him. He hadn't asked me out yet and I was _upset? Angry? Confused? _I don't think so. I couldn't fall for James Potter. The boy who teased my 'best friend' for years, the boy who gave me constant attention and the boy who had asked me out at least three time a week since third year.

"What do you say Evans? Wanna kiss prongs?" Sirius laughed at us as I felt a smile tug at my lips but I managed to keep a straight face. What the hell was happening to me!

"I-I...but...um..." I stammered looking from Mary who was looking smug, to Remus who wasn't paying attention, to Peter who was watching us eagerly, to Sirius who was trying to contain his laughter at his brilliant plan and finally to James who was, well he was looking at Sirius and he was angry. His jaw was set and his eyes flashed with something I couldn't understand. Every time you wanted to know what James was thinking you would just look into his eyes and it would give it all away but I had never, I repeat _never, _seen that emotion in his eyes before. No that I look at the very often of course.

"Padfoot" James sounded like his was warning him. To get myself out of this situation I stood up from my seat and walked out.

"Sorry but I have to go check something" I mumbled as I left.

"Lils, they're kidding!" I heard Mary say as I left. It was really all I could do not to cry. I made my way to the prefects compartment which I knew would be empty. I was wrong of course, some random person who wasn't even a prefect was reading a book.

"I'm sorry but this is the prefect compartment find somewhere else to sit thank you" I said through my tears. The small boy scurried out as I collapsed into a chair. I couldn't like Potter, I just couldn't. He drinks and has a different girl on is arm every week. He has pestered me too go out with him, he never does his work but gets A's and he pranks, PRANKS! We couldn't be less alike. We have nothing in common. Although...he said day after day that he loved me. He was the only guy that ever paid so much attention to me. The way he looked at Sirius when he dared him to kiss me, could I fall for him?

"Lily?" his voice was instantly recognisable to me. I looked up at him and he was just standing by the door waiting for me to give him permission to enter.

"You can sit down James, I don't care" I said noticing how my voice was shaky. Was it from the crying or the fact my stomach did flips when I saw him. I realised as he sat down that my stomach always flipped when I was around him I had just always ignored it.

"I'm sorry. Sirius was just messing around, he didn't mean anything about it" James was trying to catch my eye but I kept them down and looking at my hands, "you've been crying" He said it as a statement, not as a question but a statement.

"So?"

"Why?"

"I don't know" I finally meet his gaze. This gave away exactly what he was thinking, he was really sorry but there was something else there. It was worry.

"I really am sorry Lils" I smiled slightly at the nickname, "I love it when you smile"

"Please stop...just...stop" I sighed, "I don't know what to do with myself. Ever since half-way last year every time I saw you my stomach flipped but I ignored it. When you look at me with all the love in your eyes in just confuses me..." I stopped wondering if I had said too much.

"Your stomach does flips?" he asked and I nodded then he smiled, " Lily what do you think is going to happen if you agree to date me? You'll explode?"

"No of course not don't be daft but do you just keep asking me out because you know I'll say no? If, and I say _if, _I say yes will you just get bored of me now that you have me? All those other girls-" I cut off as James launched forward putting each of his hands on either side of my legs and pressing his forehead to mine.

"I could never get bored of you and those other girls were nothing, just a tool to try and spark your jealousy. If I had known it would take a simple game of truth and dare then I would have tried it agers ago" his eyes poured into mine and I blinked rapidly taking in what he was saying.

"So you used them?" I asked still trying to concentrate.

"No, most of the time they were doing me a favour to try and get to Sirius and Remus, sometimes even Peter but they never tried with me. Knew I was to hung up on you to ever really pay attention" he smiled again, I liked it when he smiled.

"So what now?" I was still very aware how close we were to each other.

"Want to know why I haven't asked you out this year yet? Usually would have asked you straight up soon as I saw you but I changed over the summer Lils. I really did" he lent in and kissed me full on the mouth. I stopped breathing, I felt my face go red but I didn't stop him either. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me by the waist to a standing position. We didn't brake for breath until we couldn't go any more and even then he didn't pull far apart from me.

"I know I tell you a lot but I love you Lily Evans" I giggled, I swear all my guards that I built concerning this boy just shattered as soon as it escaped my mouth.

"I know and to tell you the truth, I think I might love you too" did those words really come out of mouth right now?! James Potter I think I fell for you a long time ago but I won't tell you that just yet.


End file.
